1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of providing at least one answer-option to a specific issue-question relating to child-development. The answer-option is preferably comprised of an expert opinion and a parent-expert opinion of the issue-question.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Child-rearing and development today presents challenges somewhat different than those addressed by our parents and grandparents. Previous generations could rely on a large familial support system (i.e., the nuclear family) for help with child-rearing and other family issues. Today's care-givers, including parents, nannies, baby-sitters, teachers, nurses, and the like, do not enjoy the benefits afforded by this singular resource for valuable advice. A particularly advantageous feature provided by the nuclear family, and frequently missing today, is the ability to solicit and consider a variety of views on a particular issue--views that come from personal experience, subject matter experts (i.e., grandparents), and various other sources. This opportunity for consideration of divergent views on an issue better equips the caregiver to develop an informed decision on how best to handle that issue.
Information is presently available for a wide variety of child-rearing and development issues. The quantum of literature addressing these issues becomes readily apparent upon perusal of library or bookstore shelves. Some of the literature deals with specific issues in excruciating detail (e.g., toilet training). Other literature addresses a whole host of subjects (e.g., the toddler years). A major problem with such literature is the tendency for presentation of singular points of view, typically the authors'. These one size fits all presentations do not apply to child-rearing and development. For this endeavor, numerous views concerning each issue afford far greater value to the care-giver. Literature references which are comprehensive enough to address the numerous issues important to each care-giver, and which offer a variety of views on these important issues, i.e., a "child's user guide", are virtually non-existent owing to the myriad of variables involved.
There remains a need in the art for a method and means for providing caregivers with access to multi-facetted points-of-view for the child-rearing and development issues that are most important to the caregivers.